


You're jealous, aren't you?

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Explicit Sex, M/M, NSFW, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Logic is extremely jealous.That's it really.





	

Logic was fine.

He was one hundred percent fine.

He was perfect.

Nothing was wrong.

Everything was just right.

Just. Right.

“Logan?”

Morality’s voice came from outside his room like a curse, and he held the blankets under him tightly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He didn’t feel. He was Thomas’ brain. He did not feel, he had never felt, and he wasn’t feeling at the moment.

“Yes, Morality?” he asked, trying to sound uninterested, but failing in hiding his anger. It dribbled out of his mouth like poison. But really, how did he have the courage to appear after what he had done?!

Not like Logic had any right to be angry about it, after all, they weren’t a thing. They weren’t dating. He shouldn’t have made assumptions. He shouldn’t have thought-

“Can I come inside?” Morality asked, his voice calm, and that made Logic even angrier. How could he be so calm?! Didn’t he feel guilty?! He, the owner of all emotions?! “Logan?”

“Yes, of course” he said, voice so cold and dry that he would have winced if he wasn’t completely out of himself. As the door opened, he released the blankets and grabbed his book, pretending to be reading for quite a while now. Morality made his way inside, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it. Logic slowly, very slowly, lifted his head, and gave him the faker smile he had ever given, and that was coming from Logic. “What do you wish?”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” the father asked, raising his eyebrow, strangely serious, and if Logic had had any liquid in his mouth, he would have had spat it out. Luckily, he just frowned.

He wasn’t jealous. He was furious.

“Jealous? What would I be jealous about?” he asked, chuckling in the most sarcastic way without meaning to. Okay maybe he wasn’t such a good actor. “I am perfectly fine. Reading a few books. Like usual”

“Logic” Morality said, slowly walking to the bed, arms crossed. “There is something called lying, and there is whatever you are trying to do. So stop it. Tell me the truth”

The truth? The truth?! He wanted the truth?! Well then he would have the truth!

“You are mistaken. I am perfectly fine in every way” he said, slapping himself internally for not being able to just explode. He hated feelings, but he hated even more acting on those feelings. Morality raised his eyebrow, stopping right next to the bed, and Logic stared up at him, raising his own eyebrow.

They were silent for a long time.

“You know Prince was practicing for a play he has in two weeks right?”

Logic froze. What? What play? He frowned, confused, and Morality rolled his eyes.

“He has to kiss several people in several different ways in the play. He asked mine and Anxiety’s help. He was going to ask you too if you hadn’t stormed away in a fit” he said, firmly, seriously. Logic stared at him, lost, and Morality sighed. “I can’t believe I would ever cheat on you. Specially right next to your room”

“You…” Logic started, but shook his head. “We are not together Morality. You can’t possibly cheat” he said, firmly, and sighed, his anger suddenly disappearing, leaving him with some kind of weird sadness and acceptance. Logic turned away from the father, rubbing his temples while sitting with his back to the father. “Sorry for getting so angry. It was not fair”

The teacher felt the bed behind him sinking and he sighed, expecting a hug or something alike from the fatherly trait. However, he was met with a soft breath over his neck and cold hands under his shirt, both actions making him shiver and become alert.

“We aren’t together?” Morality whispered against his neck, and Logic bit his lip, using all his self control not to move his head to the side and give him more space. He shook his head, suddenly breathless, and the older trait hummed, hands squeezing Logic’s waist as he placed a soft, light kiss over his shoulder. “Well then we surely should change that”  
Morality slowly brushed his nose over Logic’s neck, stopping by his nape, biting lightly over the sensitive skin, the teacher’s body trembling with the strength of the shiver that went through his nervous system. His hands turned into fists over his lap as his head fell a little forward, another shiver running up his spine at Morality’s nails scratching lightly over his waist.

Since their first time together, Logic had spent hours and hours trying to figure out how someone so normally innocent could change completely between four walls. Now that he could perhaps take a note, his brain had turned to mush and he was a slave of the craving feeling that went through his entire body. 

Both of Morality’s hands then left his waist, one coming up his stomach and chest to reach his tie, and another up his back to reach his hair, both pulling on their objectives, and Logic let his head follow the movement, exposing his neck, his eyes now long closed. Morality moved behind him, getting closer, pressing his chest against the teacher’s back, before he leaned down and bit down Logic’s neck, a shaky moan leaving his mouth. The bite was followed by slow, soft sucking, one of Morality’s hands still pulling down his tie until it was completely off. Then, he put it over the bed and moved the hand on Logic’s hair to his chest, opening button by button of his shirt while he kissed, sucked and bit on the trait’s neck, marking up the pale skin with light pink marks that would be surely faded after they were done.

Shaken and distracted, Logic had no idea what to do with his hands. So, he held onto the blankets next to his thighs, his body leaning back against Morality’s, all his doubts disappearing from his brain as he focused, weirdly enough, on the feeling that was provided. 

Logic was never known for being patient, but when it came to the care and sensuality that Morality took off his shirt, he could spend three hours waiting. When it was done he let the clothing slide down his arms and waited for the older trait to remove it, and Morality did, taking his time by letting his hands move all the way down Logic’s arms, caressing, intimate, while he focused on making a purple hickey on the teacher’s left shoulder. 

When his shirt was removed, Logic started to wish it never had, because all the warmth and stimulation that were being provided by Morality’s body vanished and he opened his eyes, surprised by the coldness of the room and the lack of weight on the other side of the bed.

His worries were soon erased, however, as he watched Morality making his way closer, removing his cardigan and leaving it over the bed as he stopped right in front of Logic, expression calm, eyes on fire. Silently, he removed his own shirt, putting it next to his cardigan and Logic’s own shirt, before he placed his hand on the teacher’s chest, making his breathing skip. The father’s face was still serious as he pushed Logic back slowly, moving his hand up his chest until he was completely laid down on the bed and Morality was leaning over him, one hand supporting his weight on the bed while the one of Logic’s chest moved up to the younger trait’s neck, pressing his thumb down against his throat and making the teacher close his eyes and let out a shaky, rusty moan. 

The hand on his neck moved to get a better hold on it, pressing down just enough to show it was there but already making him moan again, body trembling, shivering, Logic’s hands gripping onto the blankets. Then, said hand moved down his chest again, then down his stomach, the organs inside moving in a way that couldn’t be described, before both Morality’s hands were on his pants, undoing the button, pulling down the zipper, and then sliding them over his legs. Logic opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, no courage to look down. He was already so far away from reality that any sudden move could be like a cold shower, and he did not need the shock against his burning skin.

While the jeans scratched down his thighs, he shivered, and soon there was a hot breath against his inner thighs, making him hum, quietly, his legs closing a bit out of pure vulnerability.

That was the first time since their first contact that night that Morality spoke, and it took the air off Logic’s lungs.

“Logan” he said, voice deep, strict, the breath touching his thighs and making him close his eyes again, breath uneven, shaken, quiet. It was an easy command. He could do it. But did he want to?

“Morgan…” he whispered back, not trusting his voice, but using it all the same, and he would have winced at how needy and broken it sounded if he wasn’t feeling exactly like   
that.

And more than the reaction to the response to the command would give him, Logic was glad he had decided against it, because after his whisper his pants were thrown away and his legs were opened forcefully, more than he would have done, and he let out a moan at the action, arching his back out of simple frustration. He calmed down immediately, however, because his legs were now free and Morality was pushing him further into the bed, only to then kneel between his open legs and lean over him. Logic opened his eyes, slowly, only to find the older trait over him, supporting his weight with his arms, staring at him intensely. 

Morality was still with his pants on but Logic wanted them off. So, in an act of despair and neediness, he moved his hands from the bed and reached for the father’s pants, only to be stopped right away, Morality using one hand to hold Logic’s over his head and making the teacher breathless again.

The father then used the hand holding Logic’s over his head as his own support, and slowly placed his free hand over his chest, going down, brushing his fingers over the skin lightly, until he reached the teacher’s crotch, placing his palm over the bulge on his black boxers and staring at Logic’s eyes rolled back and he groaned, instinctively grinding up and letting out a broken moan that filled the room. Morality then leaned down, brushing his nose against Logic’s pulse point and then over his many hickeys on his neck, his hand making barely any pressure over his crotch, leaving all the work to the trait under him, who was quickly becoming frustrated, hands curled into fists, eyes tightly closed, eyebrows furrowed, bottom lip bitten, waist moving forward and backwards viciously.

Morality let out a deep chuckle against Logic’s ear, and he let out a needy whimper that made his cheeks red.

“For someone that always knows what to say, you are awfully quiet today Logan” he said, before biting his earlobe and pressing down against his crotch, making him gasp loudly and let out a deep moan, back arching desperately. “Oh, you like that?”

Logic was one hundred percent he was dying with that little game that Morality was playing.

“M-Mor-organ” he moaned out, arching his back again when the hand on his crotch moved away, a quick whine coming out of his mouth. “N-no…”

“What? What is it?” Morality asked, smirking against Logic’s ear, biting the top of it and tugging, his hand moving back to the bed next to the teacher. “Tell me what you want. I will give it to you Logan. I will make up for you. You just have to tell me what you want”

How? How could he, when only thinking was already hard? He didn’t know what he wanted, he just knew he wanted.

“Touch…” he breathed out, gasping again as Morality bit down his earlobe. “Touch. T-touch me p-please” he muttered, his voice thinner than normal, needy and desperate and so filled with feelings, emotions. Morality let out a shaky breath against his ear, and pulled away before Logic could count it as victory, removing his hand from the other’s and looking down at the teacher. 

“Undress me Logan” he said, firmly, kneeling over him, and Logic was quick to answer the request this time, hands going down Morality’s pants, undoing the button and the zipper as quickly as he could, pulling it down together with his boxers, and once it reached his bent knees, Morality moved around, letting both pieces of clothing fall on the ground. Then, Logic made sure to look the father from the top to the bottom, biting his lip and thanking whoever could listen to his thoughts for his own luck.

Morality was smirking when he looked back at his face, and he leaned down, body a few centimeters from Logic’s as he leaned in for a kiss, their first kiss since their first contact that night. A kiss that wasn’t at all pure, filled with neediness and despair and lust, so much lust, that Logic became dizzy. At the same moment, Morality moved his leg and pressed his thigh against the teacher’s crotch, making him moan against his mouth and grind up, searching for friction, while his hands went up to Morality’s hair, tugging him closer, only to then move them all the way down his back, scratching with no mercy.

The father let out deep grunts against Logic’s mouth, into the kiss, before he started to grind down against the teacher’s own thigh, taking only a few seconds to realize that Logic still had his boxers on. He pulled away from the kiss, seeming to wake up from some kind of trance, before he moved one hand down, tugging Logic’s underwear down quickly and removing it as fast as he could, only to wrap his hand around his length and make the teacher groan deep and loud, arching his back, digging his nails against Morality’s sides. When he didn’t move his hand, Logic simply thrust up, moaning deeply at the friction, arching his back and panting.

“M-Morgan” he gasped out, suddenly out of breath, and when he had no response, he opened his eyes as much as he could, finding a very seriously Morality over him, his eyes dark from behind his foggy glasses. He opened his mouth to ask if he was fine, but he moved his hand down over his length and Logic groaned, eyes rolling back again, not fully understanding why it was so sensitive, so intense. He breathed hard, eyes closed, and shivered when Morality’s teeth closed around his jaw, lightly, before he kissed his ear.

“On your stomach Logan” he whispered, voice so deep and rusty and so unlike his usual cheerful voice. Logic’s head spun but he nodded anyway, and soon he was feeling cold again, completely untouched and alone. He opened his eyes to see Morality kneeling between his legs, waiting patiently, and suddenly he looked a little more like the usual fatherly figure, calm and collected, but with that spark on his almost fully black eyes. Logic swallowed thickly at the sight, seeing how hard both of them were, and then slowly sat up again, going to his position when he was topped by a hand on his arm. “On your back, actually”

Logic couldn’t help the smirk on his face when he heard such words, fixing the pillows and laying down comfortably, suddenly very aware of everything. And then he wasn’t aware of anything again before Morality moved, taking his hands and holding them against the headboard, before slowly tying them to it with Logic’s own tie. The teacher was suddenly breathless, and as soon as Morality was done, the teacher tugged on the knot, only to find out that it really was tied down.

“Want me to take them off?” Morality asked, slowly, his voice low and calm, and Logic swallowed thickly, shaking his head, cheeks becoming red quickly at how vulnerable he was. Morality then nodded, serious, and reached for the teacher’s drawers next to the bed, taking out a bottle of silicone based lube and chuckling to himself. Logic watched him, taking slow breaths, but as soon as Morality put the lube down and grabbed his knees from under to put them over his shoulders, he felt a knot in his throat and he held back a deep moan the best he could. “If you want me to stop at any moment, just say ‘ocean’” the father said seriously, and the fact that they had a safeword now made Logic shiver with anticipation. “Say it”

“Ocean” he said, slowly, and Morality nodded, before reaching out for Logic’s glasses. Before he could take them off, however, the teacher shook his head. “Keep them. I want to be able to see you” he said, firmly, and Morality lowered his hands, nodding, a fond smile appearing on his lips before he leaned down, placing a light kiss on Logic’s chest. Then, he moved up to his collarbones, while he opened the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with a generous amount before moving his hand down.

Logic gasped at how cold the liquid was, his legs wrapping around Morality’s shoulders, pulling him closer, while his head fell to one side, leaving half of his neck free for the father to mark him as he pleased, his hands curling up around the tie that held them down. Morality started to bite on a single spot on Logic’s neck, making a big, purple hickey there as he opened him up slowly, taking all time necessary, even exceeding it, making Logic moan and squirm a little further with need whenever he would take too long.

When he was fully opened, Morality pulled away from his neck, staring at the hickey and pulling his fingers out, Logic groaning and tensing all his muscles as he tried to find something to cause any kind of friction. The father reached down then, coating himself while kissing up Logic’s jaw and until he found his mouth, kissing him hard and deep while he lined up and pressed inside, the teacher gasping deeply against his mouth and then letting out a long moan while Morality himself groaned deeply, holding the teacher’s waist with his hands, digging his nails over the skin. 

Logic arched his back at the feeling, it all being too much and not enough at the same time, his hands tugging firmly on the tie as he groaned, head falling back, exposing his entire neck, chest and stomach, showing off all the hickeys and marks Morality had left. The father’s nails dug harder into his skin as he pulled out slowly, only to press in again, Logic’s body jerking forward, his head almost hitting the board. He couldn’t care less. He let out a loud moan, legs pulling Morality even closer as he created a rhythm, slow at first, but hard, consistent, Logic’s entire body responding to the in and out movements that Morality made.

And then he felt the father’s hand going up his chest again, and he gasped out, groaning in anticipation before that same hand wrapped around his neck, pressing against it lightly, only enough to give a light taste of what could come, but it was already enough to make Logic cry out, back arching up, his eyes filling up with frustrated tears at the way he was being neglected, his length forgotten against his exposed stomach, in plain sight but completely ignored, but not for long.

After he had found a rhythm, Morality pressed his hand against Logic’s throat a little harder and reached down, wrapping his hand around him and stroking him in time with his thrusts, both moaning and groaning in the air, until Morality used his grip on Logic’s throat to pull his head up and kiss him, hard, making both of them breathless and making the teacher’s body melt under his, a broken whine leaving his mouth to get into Morality’s.

That was when Morality pulled away, biting Logic’s bottom lip and tugging lightly.

“I am yours and you are mine” he breathed out, possessively, and Logic shivered, nodding quickly and moaning quietly, brokenly. “Understood?”

“Yes” he breathed out, gasping and moaning at the tightness around his throat, making it impossible for him to speak normally. Morality smirked against his mouth and kissed him again, hard, holding his throat and thrusting into him and stroking him at the same time, Logic far too gone to even answer beyond than that.  
It wasn’t long until Logic felt his stomach tightening, and he groaned out against Morality’s mouth, arching his back and tensing all his muscles as he released, body so stiff and completely out of the bed. It took less than a minute for Morality to come as well, releasing inside Logic and groaning deeply against his neck, nuzzling against him as both slowly came down from their heights, panting hard, Morality’s hand moving away from Logic’s throat, now on his waist.

After a few seconds of hard breathing, Morality pulled out, making Logic wince at the sensitiveness, and then untied the younger trait, throwing the tie away and laying him down on the bed. Logic hummed, sleepy and relaxed, slowly checking his wrists as Morality left the bed to grab a towel to clean them up.

When he walked back, after laying next to logic, the father gasped. The teacher looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and suddenly they were back to normal, Morality with his eyes wide and surprised.

“Logan, your wrists! Your neck…” he said, surprised, and Logic just shrugged, rubbing his wrists that were currently red before raising his eyebrow and looking back at the father.

“My neck?” he asked, reaching for his phone on the drawer next to his bed and looking through the camera. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw several pink hickeys, a purple one that looked more like a bruise on each one of the sides of his neck and a red line that went from one side to the other, almost like a drawn choker.

“I didn’t mean to be so harsh” Morality said, voice loud and vulnerable as always, and Logic looked at him, finding the father with red cheeks, looking down at the wet towel. 

“Sorry”

“Oh please” Logic rolled his eyes, before he pulled Morality for a hard kiss, holding his hair and pressing their bodies together. They were sticky and sweaty but he didn’t care at all. “If you don’t do this more often I swear I will find someone else who will”

He looked at Morality and smirked, while the older trait stared back at him, eyes wide, pure and sweet as always. 

“You’re not mad because of the whole Prince incident still, right?”

“For crying out loud Mo. I give up”

“Wait! Where are you going?! I thought we were having a moment”

“Follow me to a bath and we will have the best of moments”

Well…

The tub was big enough for two anyway.


End file.
